


Fishy Logistics

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: For the prompt "fish-tank-moving romance."





	Fishy Logistics

**Author's Note:**

> Because Wei Ning is definitely a "guns out regardless of sun status" Titan.

They set the oddly elliptical tank down in its new position with barely a bump, and its colorful inhabitants continued to drift lazily among the artificial spinmetal planted in the sand at the bottom, apparently undisturbed by the move. "Well, that just leaves the two with the special filter systems," Eriana-3 said. "Do you want to take care of them tonight or wait for another time?"

"I hate to give up so close to the end," said Wei Ning, "but it's pretty late, and I can't risk getting careless with these - with my precious little fishies. Let's call it a night and pick up tomorrow, maybe after the Crucible match. Want me to walk you to your place?"

"Because as an undying Guardian and one of the City's foremost Sunsingers, I am in such dreadful danger from a mortal thief."

"Who says they'd be human? There could be a whole nest of Hive wizards lurking out there in some dark corner, waiting to pounce and suck out your Light for a midnight snack... Or, you know, just that weirdo Toland wanting to talk about quiddities again."

Eriana laughed and let Wei "escort" her to the level of the Tower that contained her apartment.

After Wei had given her an exaggeratedly solemn salute and marched off, Eriana lingered on the wide and open balcony overlooking the City, watching the lights below and humming one of the irritatingly catchy pre-Golden Age songs that Wei had made her Ghost play while they'd worked. She caught herself after getting stuck on the chorus and turned to go down the hall to her apartment, and Eris Morn faded out of the shadows against one wall.

Hunters. "I seem to be blessed with company tonight," Eriana said. "Do I owe the honor of this visit to anything in particular?"

"It's a lovely night for a walk," Eris said.

It wasn't, especially. The skies were mostly clear, but some fog had settled in on the Tower, and not a pleasantly spooky, mystical sort of fog, either; Eriana's olfactory sensors informed her that it carried a distinct hint of sewage. "I see."

"You do know those are Pahanin's fish, right? Wei Ning can't even keep weeds alive."

"Well - yes." She had guessed as much when Wei had called the tank of rare, brightly patterned clownfish _the orange ones that live in those tentacle things_. "I don't know why she's being shy about admitting it, but I didn't think that it was important. Although I did wonder why a Titan would need help moving anything."

"How much of the time do you spend watching her arms when she lifts one of those tanks?"

"... oh."

Eris smiled. "If you need help finding some heavy books for her to move for you -"

"Thank you, but no."


End file.
